


10 Things Sastiel AU

by thatuncoolchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick
Summary: Prompty prompt





	10 Things Sastiel AU

Sastiel AU of 10 Things I Hate About You, with Sam as the sassy, bookish guy who has no interest in romance, and Cas as the "bad boy" he falls in love with.  
Sam as Kat, Cas as Patrick, Dean as Bianca, and Benny as Cameron.  
Bonus points for Crowley as Joey and Gabriel/Lucifer as Mandella.


End file.
